<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[黑白骑]你黑盾没破的表情真可爱+夏日祭典（番外） by Mrryo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934063">[黑白骑]你黑盾没破的表情真可爱+夏日祭典（番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo'>Mrryo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※是番外，正篇见《你奶满活死人的样子真帅》，武士是隔壁《擦枪走火误点炮》来的<br/>※P2夏日祭典是与《雾凇》的联动番外，同样建议阅读正篇再看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[黑白骑]你黑盾没破的表情真可爱+夏日祭典（番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>番外-你黑盾没破的表情真可爱<br/>部队例行团活野餐，所有人都快快乐乐的聊天吃饭看风景，骑士和武士两个难兄难弟因为（被迫）纵欲过度，脸色憔悴地坐在一棵粗壮老树旁，一人靠一边，沉默望天。<br/>武士：“你脸色好差哦，是黑骑哥哥太厉害了吗。”<br/>骑士：“......你也好不到哪去，又约了几个？”<br/>武士：“啊！今天天气真好！你看！天那么蓝！地那么绿！花那么红！就像我直爆12w的回返雪月花！”</p><p>没否认，看来问题就是出在这上。武士一边说话一边脑袋转得飞快，他哪敢告诉骑士自己之前还以一敌三被玩得要死，现在为了守护屁股每天回到住处还得跟打仗似的提心吊胆。他蹭得近了点，试图转移话题：“那小子要是对你不好，我认识个忍者，下药那叫一个厉害......”<br/>骑士：“？你想干嘛”<br/>武士：“咱争取分手之前也日他一回......”<br/>骑士：“？？？”</p><p>不知怎么骑士突然就乐了，随手拿起长面包当剑梆梆敲武士，闹了一会之后，他终于肯说出自己的烦恼了。<br/>骑士和黑骑在一起之后适应了一段时间，逐渐习惯了多出一个人的生活。但黑骑性格有些强势，从开始交往到约会的地点之类的事情，基本都是黑骑说了算。骑士觉得自己经常处于被动，连犹豫都不被允许。<br/>不过他并不讨厌这样的黑骑，不好意思地说，甚至有点喜欢，除了在某些时候——比如床上。</p><p>“不是都说在上面很累的吗？他怎么看上去一点都不累啊！每次我说不要了就真的是不想做了的意思啊！”骑士气鼓鼓地啃长棍面包，诉苦道：“可是越拒绝他越来劲，不拒绝就当我是默许，太过分了......我也想稍微强势一点的，可是努力到现在我都没见过他脸红的样子，反而每次都被他......”<br/>不知不觉说了有点劲爆的话呢，骑士。<br/>“省省吧，两个你都玩不过他，不过只是想看他害羞的话，搞不好意外的容易哦。”武士嚼嚼嘴里的草叶，咧嘴笑道：“要知道老油条最容易栽在你这种纯情挂手上了。”<br/>“等会，你该不会又在想什么怪东西吧？不许给他下药！”骑士狐疑地看着他，他可太了解自己这好友脑袋里都装了些什么废料了。<br/>武士痛心疾首，捶着地道：“没有！保证没有！你怎么能怀疑我呢？我都是为了你好啊兄弟！我好伤心！”<br/>骑士继续怀疑地看着他：“那你说说看。”<br/>武士压低声音神神秘秘地道：“小黄书看过没有？不是黄道文书，就小巷子里偷摸卖的那种！记不记得里面霸道男主角都怎么写的？来你过来，我给你演示一下。”</p><p>武士戏瘾大发，拍拍衣服坐直身体，凑上前冷酷地盯着正在认认真真吃苹果派的骑士。<br/>吃得两颊微鼓的骑士茫然地看着他，眼神干净得像库尔札斯高地的新雪，要是黑骑看到可能就直接亲上去了。武士一边痛心自家如此水灵灵的基萨尔野菜被猪拱了，一边一把抢走了骑士的苹果派。<br/>“唔？！”骑士好委屈。<br/>只见武士凶狠地按住骑士，又捏起他的下巴，刻意用性感男声说道：<br/>“想要吗？求我啊。”</p><p>骑士：“.......”<br/>骑士耳根慢慢红了，在武士目不转睛的注视下，红晕很快漫到脸上。<br/>武士恨铁不成钢地把苹果派塞回骑士嘴里：“草！你脸红个屁啊！！！能不能行了！！！”</p><p>骑士艰难咽下嘴里的食物，道：“不是，这也太......而且你确定这种话能让他害羞吗？他会笑话我的吧？”<br/>武士：“这个要看时机，时机懂不懂！要的就是出奇制胜，借着突如其来的反差感，在他没反应过来之前掌握主权，不给他拒绝的机会！”</p><p>骑士沉吟许久，竟然觉得武士说的好像有那么一点道理。不过要他当着黑骑的面说实在羞耻，思来想去，最后骑士想出了一个（他认为）绝妙的办法——提前录在通讯贝里，设置成喊话！<br/>对他来说光是顺畅地说完这句话都难，骑士趁着黑骑没回家，缩在浴室录了一遍又一遍。他设置好喊话的瞬间，浴室的门突然被推开了，黑骑一脸奇怪地看着蹲在地上的骑士，问他在做什么。<br/>“啊，我，我通讯贝掉地上了，刚刚在找......”骑士暗地里捏了一把汗。<br/>黑骑似是信了，没再多问，温柔地捏着骑士的后颈把他丢去做饭。</p><p>第二天是他们的队伍例行出击的日子，打了有些日子的两人早就成了熟练工，该什么时候挑衅，该什么时候开减伤，都已经刻在心里了。骑士暗自算好了时间和忠义值，紧盯着黑骑的动作。他看见黑骑用了暗影墙，知道这是个强力减伤；紧接着是骑士非常熟悉的至黑之夜，毕竟他已经被这个防护罩保护过许多次了。<br/>伤害巨大的死刑即将到来，骑士倒吸一口气，按下按钮的瞬间头脑一片空白，只知道自己的忠义值少了一半，录好的喊话也确实顺利地发了出去，至于手中突然出现的这根熟悉的绿绳......<br/>骑士看了看手腕上牵着的绳，迟钝地望向它的另一端——好巧不巧，牵在他对象手上。<br/>如武士所料，他那同时开了大减伤和黑盾的对象在被保护时短暂地露出了难得一见的迷茫表情，黑骑确实是没想到骑士竟然会做这种事。<br/>让我们还原一下这个场面。</p><p>黑骑发动了暗影墙。<br/>黑骑发动了至黑之夜。<br/>[骑士]：想要吗？求我啊。<br/>骑士对黑骑发动了保护。<br/>......<br/>至黑之夜的效果消失了。<br/>[黑骑]：......<br/>[黑骑]：你等着。<br/>[骑士]：我不是故意的！我是想给你一个干预来着！真的！<br/>[黑骑]：你等着。</p><p>看热闹不嫌事大的队友们纷纷嘻嘻哈哈地复读：“你等着——”<br/>已经预见到骑士今晚命运的武士：纷乱雪月花！回返雪月花！<br/>END</p><p>番外-夏日祭修罗场</p><p>骑士坐在黄金港路边的长凳上，困得直歪楞，好几次险些摔在地上。他昨晚是在船上度过的，上船时高高兴兴，没想到晕船吐了半宿，连带着黑骑也没怎么睡。<br/>这一切的起因是前几天骑士下班时接了个电话，武士问他到底要不要来看黄金港两天后的烟火大会，忙得家都顾不上回的骑士才隐约想起半个月前好友似乎就提过这件事，可惜被恒辉队的琐事挤出了脑海。<br/>盛大的庆典吸引着艾欧泽亚各地的人们前往，当天的飞空艇早已是一票难求。虽然很想去看看，但怎样想都来不及了，骑士有些遗憾地在吃饭时随口提了一句，没想到第二天黑骑就带着行李把准备加班的他直接拎上了码头。<br/>太帅了，骑士根本忘不掉当时在场的其他人那羡慕的酸涩表情，想从前他也是那些人中的一员，而现在他翻身啦！嘿嘿嘿！<br/>等黑骑排队买小吃的功夫，骑士一边打瞌睡一边露出傻笑，看上去像是在做美梦，让人不忍打扰。黑骑回来后也没有叫醒他，安静地坐在长凳的另一端，让骑士能靠着他的肩膀安心休息……至少在听到耳边响起陌生的声音之前，骑士是这样想的。<br/>而纵是黑骑再怎样精于算计，也算不到他傻乎乎的现任竟然能睡到他前白月光的肩膀上去。</p><p>“好久不见。”<br/>坐在骑士身边的黑发猫魅男性对双手拿满了食物、一脸意外的黑骑笑着打了个招呼。他说话时身体的震动很微小，却恰好让骑士清醒了。睡得迷迷糊糊的骑士揉揉眼睛，迷茫地眯眼看向对面站着的黑骑，脑袋还没转过弯来。<br/>“咦……怎么有两个啊……”骑士一个劲的揉眼睛，发现身边是个陌生帅哥后吓得弹了起来，窜到黑骑身边拼命道歉：“对不起！对不起！我、我还以为是你……”<br/>后半句是小声对黑骑说的，他下意识地摸摸下巴和嘴边，呼，还好，是干的。<br/>“没事没事，我才要道歉呢。”猫魅站起身，有点不好意思地道：“我看你好像睡得很…艰难？就擅自坐过来了，多有冒犯。”<br/>黑骑瞥了自家骑士一眼，意思是‘就这么一会都能睡着？’，骑士尴尬地干笑两声，恨不得钻进黄金港的井盖里去。</p><p>“话说你们……是一起的？”猫魅的目光在两人身上转了一圈。<br/>这一点倒是很轻易就能从他们同款同花色的浴衣上看出来，黑骑嗯了一声，抬手给骑士梳了梳蹭乱的头发：“这是我恋人。”<br/>明明离烟火大会开始还有好一会，骑士心里却已经因为这一句话炸开了漫天碎彩。黑骑不经常说好听的话，他更习惯用行动来表达。这次的烟火大会是、想吃路边摊又怕排队也是，有时骑士甚至不需要开口说话，黑骑就能料到他想要什么，并且主动去做。<br/>旁人总说爱情会在日常生活中被慢慢磨损，但骑士和黑骑在一起后，却越发爱他，仿佛两枚失散已久的齿轮，契合得令人惊叹。</p><p>“话说这位是？”骑士心里美够了，终于想起还不知道这位被自己靠着睡了半天的好心人是谁。<br/>黑骑奇怪地沉默了，陌生的黑发帅哥也不说话，嘴角微微勾着，似乎都在等对方先给出答案。骑士意识到自己可能问了个蠢问题，赶紧从黑骑手中拿过还冒着热气的章鱼烧想要递给猫魅：“对了，要不要尝尝这个？趁着还热乎…”<br/>“这是我前固定队的队友。”黑骑开口说道，他按住躁动的骑士，长腿一迈，先一步把拎着的食物放在长凳上，“和你同行，是个很厉害的骑士。”<br/>猫魅连忙谦虚地笑着摆手否认，他们之间的故事骑士并不清楚，单看现在这幅疏离客套的模样，也没什么值得深究的。但在听到黑骑说到对方也是个骑士，还是个厉害的骑士时，他还是有些不开心——主要是在埋怨不争气的自己。<br/>不过消极情绪刚冒了个头，他的手就被黑骑自然地牵住了。<br/>嘿嘿嘿。<br/>骑士美滋滋地低头咬了一口黑骑塞过来的鱼形烧，乱七八糟的想法都让热豆沙馅给烫飞了。</p><p>“你也是来看烟火的吧？”黑骑环顾四周，并没看到像是与猫魅同行的人，“也在等人？”<br/>“嗯……估计是等不来了。”猫魅苦笑道：“下午不小心说错话，吵架了。”<br/>骑士看上去有话要说：“唔唔……咳！”<br/>……好吧，重来一遍。</p><p>“这种时候吵架也太亏了！”骑士认真地劝道：“你看啊，好不容易买到票来了，最后却孤零零地各看各的，完全不值得嘛！烟火大会的氛围这么好，说错话就道个歉，只要不是太严重的问题，没准就解决了呢！”<br/>他说完后，黑骑也点头表示同意、猫魅愣愣地看着眼前的二人，街上灯串的辉光映在他眼中，美得不可方物。骑士被帅哥看得脸红，心想到底是谁这么不知足啊泡到了又帅又强的骑士还丢他一个人在这！沙都骑士保护协会（并没有这种东西）快点出动一下啊！</p><p>“谢谢你们，我知道该怎么做了。”虽然眼睛是竖瞳，但猫魅笑起来的时候却露出两颗略尖的虎牙，“我这就去找他……啊，我好像已经看见他了。”<br/>猫魅说着倾身向他们行了一礼，再直起身时，骑士瞧见他眼中的光芒忽然跃动起来。猫魅收起客套的微笑，有些俏皮地冲骑士眨了眨眼：“作为借你肩膀的回礼，可不可以请你帮我一个忙？”<br/>“什么忙啊？”骑士天真地问道。<br/>“男朋友借我一下。”<br/>不给骑士拒绝的机会，猫魅突然踮起脚轻轻抱住了黑骑。</p><p>“祝你们幸福。”他小声地对黑骑说，“祝你幸福。”<br/>黑骑震惊地同猫魅对视，对方却避开了视线，结束了这个转瞬即逝的拥抱。故事最后的主角姗姗来迟，高大的精灵族怒气冲冲地走近，看清黑骑的脸后狠瞪了他一眼，一言不发地拉起猫魅就走。<br/>“诶？老、老师？您不是回格里达尼亚了吗……”<br/>猫魅渐远的声音听上去有些惊慌，但实际上他一边说话，一边回头冲骑士与黑骑丢了个飞眼。</p><p>黑骑&amp;骑士：“……”<br/>被利用了啊，两位。</p><p>那人身上陌生的味道还未散尽，黑骑摸摸后颈，突然发现身边的骑士盯着那两人远去的方向，一脸的苦大仇深。<br/>“……我觉得我可以解释。”黑骑心想果然年轻时候干的缺德事不是不报，是时候未到。<br/>但是这一次他没猜中骑士在想什么。<br/>“还解释什么！啊啊啊气死我了这人怎么这样啊！”骑士气得把手里的空纸袋啪叽摔在地上，怒气冲冲地一头撞进黑骑怀里，整个人像八爪鱼一样挂在男人身上，“我又没同意！！！我就靠了他那么一小会！！亏大了啊啊啊！！！”<br/>“下来好好说，你不是总觉得在外面搂搂抱抱的不好吗？”黑骑无奈地拍拍骑士的屁股，“还是你想发展成武士上次塞给你的画册里的那样？”<br/>两脚刚着地，还没撒手的骑士大惊失色：“你怎么知道？！我明明藏起来了！”<br/>“你能瞒得住什么？藏东西也就认那么几个地方。”男人拍拍怀里毛茸茸的脑袋，“好了，松手，再不放开我就把你拉到小巷子里……”<br/>剩下的话和温热的呼吸一同悄悄钻进骑士耳朵里，听清之后，骑士的脸立马烫得堪比刚出锅的章鱼烧。不过这自然只是情侣间无伤大雅、惹人脸红的玩笑话，毕竟黑骑可没有这种奇怪的情趣爱……</p><p>“……流氓。”<br/>骑士小声嘀咕着，手上反而抱得更紧了。</p><p>嗯，现在可以有了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>